ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Race for the Van
With Cooler defeated, the van from next door is just about to leave. Kiva: Guys, the van! Ratchet: Oh, that's right! We have to go! - Ratchet and the gang ran for the van and suddenly stopped when Buzz is stuck with a rocket still attach him. Buzz: Just go! I'll catch up! Kiva: Oh no.. Master, help me get Buzz! - Reia nodded and the two get Buzz out of the fence. Kiva and Reia managed to enter the dropship, as they see Woody and Buzz ran towards the moving truck. Reia: (Something's not right...) Kiva: Oh, crud.. Scud.. Presea: This isn't part of the plan, is it? Kiva: I..don't think so.. Reia: We have to hurry. - Buzz makes it to the truck and Woody grabs on as well, but not before getting caught by Scud. Woody: Down, you stupid dog! - Suddenly, Buzz lets Scud go of Woody and the two switched places. Stopped by a stop light, Ratchet and the gang needs a quick plan. Kiva: Oh no.. Mr. Potato Head and the others are going to throw Woody off the moving truck.. Reia: In that case, we need some kind of toy that goes fast. Kiva: But, what about Mr Potato Head and the others?? I don't want Woody being thrown off the moving truck. I know that we can't alter what's already done and not about the moving truck. but this is serious, master. Reia: 'What's more important: the life of one or the lives of many'? Towa asked me that once before my mission went disastrous.. What's your heart telling you right now? - Suddenly, Reia has a call from Ratchet. Ratchet: Me and Clank got Buzz, safe and sound. But we need something to catch up with you. Reia: Understood, Captain. RC's on the way. Kiva, we need to save both Woody and Buzz...so that Andy can be happy again. I need you...to trust me. Kiva: I... Okay. Reia: Good. - Woody found RC and placed it near the truck's doors. Reia: (The darkness almost got her again..) Kiva: Reia, I can ensure you that I got no darkness inside me. Reia: Yeah.. You're right. (I can't believe we almost argue.. I just hope this doesn't go on..) Kiva: Master? Reia: Stay with RC and find Ratchet. He'll help you finish the job. Kiva: Okay. - Reia and Woody pushed RC, riding with Kiva, into the streets and Woody takes control of RC. Ratchet and Clank are surprised to see Kiva coming for them. Kiva: Hi, guys. Ratchet: Kiva? Clank: I thought you are with Reia.. Kiva: Well, I was. But there's no time to explain. Get in! - Ratchet and Clank ride on RC and Reia controls the toy while Woody gets tossed around by the other toys. In a stunning move, RC caused a traffic jam and Scud got stuck into the wreck. Ratchet: I think that's the last time we see that dog bothering us... Kiva: I agree. Scud wasn't very bright. - A few miles down, the toys thrown Woody out of the truck, but was picked up by Ratchet and the others. Kiva contacted Reia through her earpiece for a quick plan of approach. Kiva: Master, we got Woody! What next? Reia: At this point, go for Plan A. Prove Woody's innocence and the other toys should let you get onto the truck. Kiva: Okay, Reia. Alright, guys. Time to catch up with that truck. - Ratchet and the others caught up to the truck and the other toys, who saw Woody and Buzz with them, tried to used Slinky to grab them. But RC is feeling weak. Reia: We got a problem. The batteries are running out. Kiva: Got any extra batteries? Reia: No. If this fails, we'll move on to Plan B. Don't let go! Kiva: I'm not planning on letting go, Reia. - Woody and Kiva hang on to Slinky for two full minutes, until Slinky lost his grip and the group was stuck in the streets. Reia: I sensed no movement. Try using a match in Woody's belt. Kiva: You got it, Reia. Woody: The match! Yes!! Thank you, Sid! Kiva: Please, make this work... - Woody lights the match and is about to lit the firework, but a fast car passed by and put the fire out, much to Woody's panic problem. Kiva: Okay. No time to panic, Woody. There's another way to light up the firework. By my calculations, I can use the light from the sun. So that way, it can light up the firework. Ratchet: Using the sun? That's nearly impossible to catch a spark! Clank: I believe it'll be easier if Kiva should use Buzz's helmet. Kiva: Seems like a good point. Hold still, Buzz! - Kiva hold Buzz while Woody used the sun's light to catch a spark for the firework. Buzz: You did it! Next stop: Andy! Woody: Wait a minute... I just lit a rocket... Rockets explode! Kiva: Hold on tight, guys! - The group hold on to RC as hard as they can. Woody lets RC and the group go and they went flying straight instead of upwards. The group lands back in the dropship and finds Reia ready for them. Reia: Well done, guys. Woody and Buzz will take care of the rest from here. Kiva: Okay, Reia. Ratchet: Are you sure about this? Reia: You might be surprised. - Buzz used his jet pack to cut free and glide across the skies. Woody: Hey, Buzz! You're flying! Buzz: This isn't flying. It's falling with style. - Woody and Buzz glide passed the moving truck and lands back into the van. When Andy sees them, he is happy once again. Kiva: We did it! Reia: Yes indeed. (Finally, it's over..) - A few months later, Andy and his family are celebrating the holiday season and the gang are preparing themselves for the sudden holiday. Reia handed over a small present to her student. Reia: Here, this is for you. Kiva: Aw... Thanks, Reia. - Kiva opened her present and it is revealed to be a necklace with a locket. Kiva opened the locket and was amazed to see a photo of both her and Reia together before the Mark gotten started. Kiva: Oh... That's so sweet.. Reia: Glad you enjoyed it, my student. Kiva: Thanks, master. - One of the presents Andy opened up and it was revealed to be Mrs. Potato Head. Ratchet: Woah.. Didn't see that one coming... Genis: I didn't either.. Kiva: Way to go, Idaho! Mr. Potato Head: Gee, I gotta shave... - Woody and Buzz have a good time talking to each other as the gang are ready to leave. Category:Scenes